Silent Auction
by LilianBlake
Summary: After an email from Andy, Gwen gets an idea. Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silent Auction  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Andy  
Word Count: 1027  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: After an email from Andy, Gwen gets an idea.  
Notes: Just a plot bunny that would not go away... it's still bouncing around so there may be a second part.  
Spoilers: set before Random Shoes  
Warnings: AU cause in my world Jack and Ianto, although discrete, were more than just casual shag buddies during the first season.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing characters property of the BBC and RTD. I am a just a starving college student please dont sue me :(

************************************************************************************************

It was a boring day at the hub as far a Gwen was concerned. All there was to do was catch up on old reports, watch Myfanwy fly around in circles and listen to the police scanner for anything vaguely interesting. Looking around to locate her fellow workers she could see Tosh fully engrossed in yet another computer program she was working on. Owen was grunting in frustration at his video game and Ianto was walking towards Jack's office with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. Yup, just business as usual, slow drawn out days followed by sudden apocalyptic near misses and thwarted hostile alien takeovers.

Opening her e-mail she saw a new message in her inbox from Andy notifying her of the Police Force Charity Ball and the details to the auction. It was one of the functions that she had always enjoyed attending and participating in while she was a PC. This year the charity would again be children's cancer research and family support. It would be a human auction. The bidding would be for a dinner date with the volunteers who put themselves up for bid. They were by the looks of it a bit short on volunteers.

She decided to send Andy a text when an idea popped into her head. _'Thanks for the auction details.'_

'_You're welcome! Are you going to be attending?'_ He replied.

'_Yes. I was wondering, how much you think they would pay for a member of Torchwood?'_ she sent him.

'_I bet you could bring some serious cash in, especially that Captain of yours.'_ He texted back, _'I know more than a dozen off the top of my head that would give a left arm for date with the man'_

'_I'm on it. I'll let you know if I'm successful.' _With that she flipped close her phone and began to formulate a plan of approach in her head.

During their lunch time break in the conference room, Gwen waited for the best time to bring up the subject of the auction, while they all enjoyed their Thai food.

"I got an e-mail today." She started off. Choosing her words carefully, she forged ahead. "It was from my old partner on the force, Andy. They're having the annual charity event; it's for children's cancer research again. They really came up short last year and they're hoping to really raise a significantly higher amount to make up for it this year."

Looking around she noticed everyone staring at her intently.

"Your point?" asked Owen around a mouthful of noodles.

"That sounds nice Gwen. Do you want us to donate?" Tosh chimed in. Not wanting Owens acerbic tone to derail Gwen's good intentions.

Putting his fork down Jack gave Tosh a grateful smile before addressing Gwen, "Put me down for the max amount to donate. It's always important to give to these sorts of things."

"Oh, well it's not quite like that. You see it's an auction and they need volunteers to be auctioned off." She finished looking down intently at her noodles.

"Auctioned off?" Stared Owen "Auctioned off for what exactly?"

"Well, for a date I suppose."

"A date." He repeated after her, staring.

"Yeah, a date!" She said happily. Liking the idea more, the more she thought about it. "We're all good looking. Who wouldn't want to bid for a mysterious member of Torchwood? We could make a lot of money for the charity!"

"So let me get this straight. You want us to volunteer to be auctioned off to the highest bidder, for a date?" Owen tried to clarify it in his head again, while looking at her incredulously.

"What's wrong Owen, are you afraid you'll get the lowest bid?" stated Ianto, giving him a mischievous grin.

"You wish tea boy, I bet I could bring a hefty amount, but I'm not participating in any meat market."

"Why not, you participate in a meat market every night when you're out on the pull." Chuckling Ianto returned to his forgotten food.

"Is the bidding open to the general public, or are the bidders screened?" Tosh asked going over the possible security risks in her head. She also weighed the pros and cons of putting herself on the spotlight for the sake of charity.

"Oh, you have to register to be a bidder. I'm sure it would not be too much trouble to get a hold of the list and do a quick background check on all of them." Answered Gwen, she looked around to all of her team mates with hope in her eyes.

Ianto took pity on her. "You said this was for children's cancer research?" he waited for her to nod "very well then, count me in."

Jack's head snapped up from his Pad Thai to look at him. "You're volunteering?" He waited for him to answer, looking at him intensely.

"Yes." He answered, his eyes not wavering from Jack's. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, no problem at all." Jack quickly replied. "Well it looks like were all done, back to work people!"

Taking the hint everyone stood and began to take their half empty containers of food with them as they made their way out of the conference room.

Waiting for everyone to slowly file out Jack stayed behind, knowing that Ianto would be the last to leave. He always had the compulsion to tidy up the conference room table.

"Why?" he asked as he approached Ianto from behind and placed his arms around his waist.

Straightening away from the table he leaned back against Jack's chest and with a sigh rested the back of his head on the older man's shoulder. "It's for a good cause, that's why. I want to help." He turned around in Jacks arm's and thought carefully before giving him a soft kiss. "There are different ways of helping humanity other than catching aliens you know."

Gazing at his partner, Jack nodded. "You're right." He drew him into a passionate kiss before releasing him. He walked out of the conference room and headed toward his office "Gwen! Register me as a bidder." He ordered as he passed her by.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright kids! Tonight's the night. Don't ever let it be said, Torchwood doesn't know how to give. Everyone ready?" Jack bellowed.

He was waiting for them outside his office door. Everyone had left to get change into their formal attire. Ianto and Owen occupied the changing rooms near the showers while the girls utilized one of the overnight rooms to change. Jack had slid down to his sleeping quarters to prepare himself. He couldn't wait to see what his team looked like completely done up.

The first to emerge was Gwen in a long red gown, with and empire waist held in place by thin shimmering straps on each shoulder. Her hair was in ringlets around her face and down her shoulders covering up some of what the plunging neckline of the dress revealed.

Jack wolf whistled. "You look gorgeous! That boyfriend of yours is going to be busy fighting them off tonight." He said with a laugh.

"Yes well we both volunteered so I'm sure I'll be just as busy. He looked very dashing when he was trying on the tux for me last night."

"Is that why you were late this morning?" He teased

Just as she was about to answer she lost her train of thought as Ianto emerged from the changing rooms, followed by Owen. "Ianto… I… Wow, you look amazing." She said in disbelief.

"Hey, what am I, invisible? Don't I get a compliment?" Owen grumbled.

"Yes Owen, you look hot." Jack said not taking his eyes off of Ianto. Tonight was going to be harder than he imagined, with the Welshman looking like a very edible version of James Bond. He let his gaze follow the length of his body before returning it back to Ianto's eyes. "You look good Ianto."

"Thank you sir, I am to please." The young man responded with a smirk. As he too appreciated the sight before him, Jack was out of his regular dated clothing and in a black tuxedo of his own.

"Sorry I took so long! I was having problems with one of my heels, all ready to go now." Tosh exclaimed as she entered the center of the hub. She walked straight to her workstation to grab her PDA, made sure the monitoring program she had linked to it was still working properly before she placed it in her clutch bag. Turning around to start heading out she stopped short noticing everyone's eyes on her making her blush profusely.

After much deliberation and Ianto's expert opinion they had chosen together a knee length emerald green dress. It was elegant with a modest square neckline and delicate straps but the selling point of the dress was the back or lack there of that plunged down to her waist.

Jack was the first to break the silence "My beautiful Toshiko, you're going to break someone's heart tonight." He said smiling. "Close your mouth Owen."

Owen coughed to cover up his gawking. "You...um… you clean up good Tosh." He grunted then headed towards the cog door. "Can we go now?"

When they arrived at the dance hall the group found their table and settled to start their dinner before the auction. Whispers and mutterings were all around as they drew the attention of the other attendees. Gwen went in search of Rhys who she had volunteered to help set up the hall. After finding him and sitting at his table for dinner she returned to her fellow team members.

"Everything is almost ready. Here are your number badges; this is how you will be identified for the actual bidding. We will be called up on the stage one at a time then you walk to the end of the stage and back. Once everyone has been on the stage, the bidding book will be passed around and we will be free to enjoy ourselves, dance and mingle. At the end of the night the total amount raised for the charity will be announced as well as the volunteer who got the highest bid." Gwen sighed after her long winded explanation. "Any questions?"

"What if an ugly bird wins my bid, do I still have to go through with it?" Owen asked. Still not happy about the previous week's turn of events where after much pestering from Gwen, Jack ordered them all to volunteer.

"We are all doing this, so ugly or not you will go through with it." Jack ordered, giving him a stern glare.

Just then the slow contemporary music that the DJ had been playing during dinner stopped and the announcer stepped up to the microphone to ask all volunteers to side of the stage.

"You heard 'em. It's now or never." Jack exclaimed with a happy smile. He rose from his chair and made sure Owen followed before heading to that stage with the rest of the volunteers, twenty in total, he counted.

One by one each volunteer was asked up on the stage and each strut their stuff. Some looking like they had definitely practiced their runway walk. The affair was full of laughter, cheers and wolf whistles all in good fun. Some were louder than others especially at some of the volunteers who put special moves into their walk.

Owen was the first of their group to be called up. He pretended he was on the pull and tried to not to look too stiff as he made his across the stage. Jack and Gwen whistled and cheered until he got off the stage.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Jack asked him as Owen passed him by as he headed as far away from the stage as possible.

"Whatever, I need drink." He grumbled and headed over to order himself a double.

After him Rhys was called and Gwen enjoyed slapping his rear when she herself began her turn to strut towards the other side of the stage. Following her Ianto did his best James Bond imitation and even did a half turn as he put his hands in his pockets at the end of the stage, he then winked at the crowd before heading back. The crowd cheered and applauded.

'Oh yes, Ianto was definitely going to make it difficult to win the bid', Jack thought as he watched Toshiko take her turn on the stage to a lot of cheers and whistles. When his turn came up he decided to be subdued. He didn't really care much for who won him; all that mattered to him was being the highest bidder for Ianto. He was monogamous to his young lover and now with the sudden pang of jealousy he was also apparently possessive. A trait he never thought he would ever posses. He was a 51st century man but apparently after being stuck in this time and its customs for over a century, he seemed to be going native.


	3. Chapter 3

After gathering his own applause on the stage Jack made his way over to his team who had gathered with the rest of the volunteers. They all received the same instructions Gwen had already given them about having fun the rest of the evening and the things that would be announced at the end of the night.

"Let's have some fun." Jack told his team then held out his hand to Tosh. "May I have this dance, my beautiful genius?"

Blushing at his compliment she accepted his had and followed him out to the dance floor. "You're an excellent dancer Jack. I don't know if I can keep up."

"You just follow where I lead. There's nothing to it." He responded, blinding her with a smile.

Several minutes later they were gliding along the dance floor like professionals. "Jack!" Tosh gasped as he twirled her in a circle. "You're pushing it; you're going to make me fall!" She laughed.

"Are you doubting my dancing abilities? I'm just trying to show off the most beautiful woman in the room. Look around you; they can't take their eyes off of you."

Trying to not be too obvious she peered around the room and sure enough there were a lot of eyes on them. "I don't think it's me their looking at." She stated at last.

"Don't doubt the power of stunning dress on a gorgeous woman." She heard behind her. "May I cut in?"

Turning around she found Andy holding his hand out to her. Uncertain she turned to Jack who gave her a look that clearly indicating it was her decision. Nodding her agreement she took his hand just as a new song began to play.

'Mission accomplished' Jack thought as he headed for their table. He knew by the many eyes on the couple that she would not get a chance to sit down for the rest of the evening. Finding the table empty he headed towards the bar, where he had spotted Ianto. Getting there however turned into a challenge as he kept getting stopped and flirted with. When he finally disengaged from the conversation with an attractive older woman, he found he had lost sight of the young Welshman. What he did catch however was the bidding book and flipping to Ianto's page he found it full and having to squeeze his bid at the bottom. With a secret grin he wrote down his bid and hoped it was more than enough to dissuade anyone from out bidding him. Handing the book off to the waiting hands of other guests at the party he decided to flirt his way across the room in hopes that he would eventually run into Ianto.

The evening continued with music and laughter all around. All the volunteers found themselves flirting and dancing the night away. When Jack finally made his way to Ianto he wasn't able to utter a word before the young man was whisked away to the dance floor by a very enthusiastic and attractive woman. Just as he was contemplating cutting in after watching them dance too closely for his comfort he heard the announcer stop the music.

"First I would like to thank all our volunteers tonight for giving their time to such a great cause." He began to great applause. "Also a thank you to all of the winners of the bids, this money will help a lot of people and I'm sure our volunteers will make it worth your while!" he winked at the crowd and laughed along with them.

"Our grand total for tonight, I am proud to say, shattered last years. An official tally will be posted tomorrow. I would now like to bring to the stage our volunteer with the highest bid." Looking around the room the announcer confirmed he was in the room before continuing. "Mr. Ianto Jones, will you please join me."

A shocked Ianto made his way up the steps and on to the stage. During the evening he had tried his best to be extroverted and decided to imitate Jack and flirt his way through out the room. He didn't however expect to get the highest bid. In fact he was certain Jack would have won that honor.

"To thank you for your participation and earning the highest bid I would like to present you with this commemorative coin from the Children's Cancer Research Association." He said as he handed Ianto his coin. "Also may I please have Miss Catherine Fitzroy to the stage?"

Jack watched as the young woman Ianto had been dancing with made her way up to the stage. Up until that point he was certain he had won Ianto. Now he had the distinct suspicion that he may have been out bid by that woman.

"You have won yourself a date with Mr. Jones and I would like to thank you on behalf of the Cardiff Police and Children's Cancer Research Association for your generous donation." He also handed her a coin and applauded along with the crowd at them. He was astounded at the amount the young woman had donated, but looking at them together on the stage he had to recognize they made a stunning couple. "To all our other bidders, Gemma, raise your hand Gemma! That young lady will make her way to you and give you a card if you have won a bid. Volunteers, come to the side of the stage and you will get an envelope confirming the name of the person who has won your bid." With that the music began again but most eyes were too focused on the young woman walking around handing out cards to notice.

Along with the other volunteers the rest of the Torchwood team made their way to the stage. Jack watched the woman named Catherine continue to flirt with Ianto as they stood close to each other looking at their coins.

"Here you go Captain." Jack looked away from the couple to grab the envelope that was given to him. Without looking at it he returned his gaze to Ianto.

"Jack! Who got you?" Gwen asked.

"What?"

"Who won your bid? Banana Boat won my bid, I think him and Rhys pooled their money together to win me. They look very proud of themselves." She said laughing.

"Oi! You couldn't let any of the single ladies have me, could you?" Rhys said with a happy smile. He had just opened his envelope to discover Gwen had won his bid. Walking over to her he pulled her into a kiss.

"Your mine Rhys Williams!" she stated when he finally released her. Spotting Tosh and Owen she called them over. "So, let's hear it. Who are the lucky people to take you two for a night out?"

Blushing Tosh showed her, her envelope. "Andy! That's great Tosh. You are going to have a lot of fun."

"I'm sure I will. He seemed very nice." She nodded then looked at Owen with questioning eyes. "How about you Owen?"

"You see that old bat in the yellow sparkle dress?" He grunted. "That's the one."

"Hey, play your cards right and maybe you'll get her fortune, Owen." Jack commented trying desperately to keep a serious voice. Owen glared at him and turned to make another trip towards the bar. He refused to continue to socialize while sober and he knew that old woman would eventually find him again.

"Ianto!" Gwen called out. Ianto made his way over to them with Catherine's hand looped around his arm.

"Congratulations!" Gwen exclaimed when he was close and pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations, Ianto!" Toshiko said as she also pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you both." He responded with a slight blush. "Let me introduce Miss Catherine Fitzroy, she's the owner of Fitzroy Relics."

"Oh, and what's that?" Gwen asked.

"It's an antiques shop." Catherine responded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She replied before extending her hand out to Jack. Who up to that point had been quietly observing them. "Captain, I've heard a lot about you."

Reaching out, he shook her hand. "All good things I hope. I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of hearing anything about you." He said, looking intently at Ianto.

Ianto coughed gently, "Catherine, again thank you so much for your donation. I'll give you a call so we can set up a date."

"You're welcome, it was for a date with you, and it was worth it." She replied as she winked. "Goodnight, Ianto. I hope to hear from you soon." She leaned up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

Looking at Jack after saying goodbye to Catherine he was shocked to find the angry look the man was giving him. Maybe Catherine and him took it too far, he thought. Catherine had seen the looks Jack had given been throwing at them while they were dancing and they had decided to have a little fun with him.

He watched Gwen go off and dance with Rhys while Tosh talked shyly with Andy, both smiling timidly at the other. He was happy that the PC had won the bidding. However their date night would have to wait awhile, he was certain Andy had bid a month's salary to get an evening out with their resident genius. He was happy for his friend, Andy was a good man and he was certain he and Tosh would enjoy spending time together.

Jack waited, hands clenched tightly in his pockets. He refused to address Ianto while angry. He went to turn away when he felt a hand on his arm stop him. He let himself be pulled back around to stand close to Ianto.

"Did you open your envelope?" Ianto asked softly, leaning close to his ear. His soft breath caressed Jacks neck, making him loose his grip on his anger.

"No." He stated.

"Maybe you should open it." Ianto suggested.

Pulling back to get some room between them, he reached into his pocket to get the envelope. After reading the name on the card he looked up shocked at the name.

"We don't have to go anywhere… We could just stay at my place. I could cook; we can have some wine…" Ianto trailed off realizing he had started rambling, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"I love that look on you." Jack gave him a dopey grin. "What about Catherine?" He asked.

"She's a childhood friend." He grinned back. "And she's engaged."

"Good." Jack stated while wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist, bringing him close to his body. "So what are you cooking me for dinner?" He whispered, his lips ghosting over Ianto's.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be cooking for me? I expect to get my moneys worth after all." He replied teasingly.

"I'll make it worth your every penny, Mr. Jones." Jack responded before closing the distance between their lips, they brushed against one another with a silent promise of things to come.

Fin.


End file.
